


Особые обстоятельства

by Visenna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Steve, M/M, PWP, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visenna/pseuds/Visenna
Summary: Что происходит в лимузине Тони Старка, остается в лимузине Тони Старка... или нет.





	Особые обстоятельства

**Author's Note:**

> Можно считать маленьким сиквелом к [Дожить до развода](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464407), но можно читать и отдельно.  
> Написано на Стони-Бинго

Тони в последний раз ослепительно улыбнулся папарацци, подловившим его у «Старбакса» рядом со зданием «Старк Индастриз», и скользнул внутрь лимузина, хлопнув дверью немного резче, чем требовалось. Если бы в тот момент мимо проходила Наташа Романова, больше известная как Черная Вдова, она бы непременно обратила внимание на некоторые странности. Например, почему дверь Тони открывал сам, хотя это всегда делал Хэппи. Или зачем Тони вообще взял лимузин, обычно он их терпеть не мог и пользовался только в случае крайней необходимости. Или отчего Тони так странно держал картонную подставку с двумя кофейными стаканами: очень низко, неловко, как будто собирался поставить ее себе на колени да вовремя вспомнил, что еще не сел в машину, а рука так и осталась на уровне паха. Правда, вопроса, кому предназначен второй стакан, у нее бы не возникло, и дело даже не в том, что на каждом красовалась размашистая надпись «Тони и Стив», украшенная кривоватыми сердечками. Просто все Мстители знали, для кого Тони покупает кофе со сливками и корицей и мороженое с пеканом и для кого Стив приносит с утренней пробежки пончики с клубникой и черничные маффины. Но Наташи поблизости не оказалось, и Тони об этом ни капельки не жалел.

— Поехали, Хэппи, — сказал он по внутреннему интеркому, пристраивая кофе в специальные держатели. — Только медленно и плавно, без рывков. Не хочу облиться.

— Окей, босс, — ответил Хэппи, отделенный от пассажирского салона наглухо задраенной звуконепроницаемой перегородкой.

Машина тронулась с места, Тони снял очки, со стоном облегчения раздвинул ноги и расстегнул ширинку на брюках, выпуская на свободу гордо стоящий член.

— Ты чуть с ума меня не свел, Роджерс. По-моему, это были самые долгие и мучительные полтора часа в моей жизни, и кто-то должен за это ответить. Как думаешь?

Ответа не последовало, но Тони это ничуть не смутило. Он пару раз провел рукой по стволу, не отрываясь от охренительного зрелища, представшего перед ним: абсолютно голый Стив Роджерс стоял на коленях на сиденье, опираясь руками о спинку. Идеальная задница была выставлена напоказ, между разведенных в стороны бедер покачивался тяжелый налитой член, охваченный кожаной петлей, другая петля держала в плену яйца. К металлическому кольцу был прикреплен поводок, второй конец которого был привязан к ручке двери, оттягивая мошонку назад. Припухшую покрасневшую дырку распирала солидных размеров прозрачная пробка. Периодически она принималась вибрировать и дергаться, и тогда Стив начинал глухо, мучительно стонать. Водительская перегородка превратилась в зеркало, и Тони мог хорошо рассмотреть его лицо: глаза зажмурены, щеки пылают, губы, блестящие от слюны, растянуты вокруг кляпа. Пробка в заднице, видимо, дернулась особенно сильно, Стив выгнулся, и Тони уставился на его грудь. На сосках Стива были закреплены пластиковые колпачки, которые работали одновременно и помпой, и вибратором: откачивали воздух, заставляя маленькие комочки плоти наливаться кровью, распухать, потом начинали дрожать и слегка поворачиваться, или стискивали измученные ареолы, будто пальцы нетерпеливого любовника.

— Знаешь, — сказал он хрипло, — если бы я чуть шире открыл дверь, тебя бы увидели журналисты. Как думаешь, им бы понравилась картинка? Я мог бы сколотить еще одно состояние, если бы брал по десять баксов с каждого, кто захочет полюбоваться на такого Капитана Америку — возбужденного, распяленного, дрожащего от похоти, как последняя шлюха. Если бы не кляп, ты уже умолял бы тебя выебать, правда? Боюсь только, акция кончилась бы парой сердечных приступов, и кто-нибудь обязательно попытался бы потрогать всю эту роскошь руками. А мы ведь этого не хотим, не так ли?

Тони, едва касаясь, обвел тугие ягодицы ладонью, провел по ложбинке вдоль позвоночника, где скапливался пот. Стив снова застонал и сделал движение, будто хотел потереться членом о мягкую подушку на сиденье, но передумал. Он открыл глаза и умоляюще уставился на Тони в зеркало. Его руки по-прежнему лежали на спинке, и, приглядевшись, Тони увидел тоненькую ниточку: красный шелк, которым он связал Стиву запястья, остался неповрежденным.

— Ты был послушным мальчиком, Стив? Не пытался себя трогать?

Стив усиленно закивал, потом замотал головой, и Тони улыбнулся:

— Я знаю, я все видел. Пятница вела трансляцию. Чуть не умер от возбуждения, хорошо, что совет директоров привык к моим выходкам и никто не удивлялся солнечным очкам в помещении. Ни слова из повестки дня не помню, а все по твоей вине.

Стив отчаянно замычал, и Тони, наконец, сжалился.

— Ладно, вот что мы сделаем. Ты сядешь на мой член, но кончить сможешь только в тот момент, когда мы приедем на место. Ни секундой раньше, ни секундой позже, иначе…

Стив застонал особенно мучительно, и Тони принялся быстро избавляться от брюк, пиджака и белья. Затем он подошел к Стиву и снял насадки с груди, а потом осторожно вытащил наружу пробку. По сильному телу прошла волна крупной дрожи, и Тони на минуту замер, крепко обнимая и давая справиться с собой. Отстегнув поводок, он попятился, и Стив послушно двинулся за ним, как привязанный. Тони упал на сиденье, подлокотники которого трансформировались во что-то, больше напоминавшее фиксаторы для ног на гинекологическом кресле. Одной рукой он взял Стива за бедро и потянул на себя, другой приставил изнывающий член прямо к припухшему, пульсирующему входу.

— Давай, Стив. Медленно. Ты, конечно, хорошенько растянут, но я не хочу… А-ах!

Стив принял в себя член одним плавным, текучим движением, и они оба застыли, пережидая приступ накатившего острого удовольствия. Стив внутри был охрененно горячим, скользким и податливым. Тони слегка поддал бедрами, намекая, что можно продолжать, и Стив мстительно сжался пару раз так, что у Тони звездочки заплясали перед глазами. Потом Стив аккуратно откинулся назад и задрал обалденные длинные ноги на подставки. Тони таращился в зеркало напротив и никак не мог выбрать, на что смотреть в первую очередь: на ярко-алые истерзанные соски, бордовый от прилившей крови член, перетянутый черной кожаной полосой, растянутую дырку, легко принимающую в себя каменный стояк Тони — всего этого было слишком много и все равно недостаточно! Тони бешено задвигался, вколачиваясь в податливое тело, и Стив тут же принялся отвечать, подаваясь навстречу в том же ритме.

— Господи, какой ты… Стив, какой ты!.. Сдохну на тебе! Жадный, горячий, самый… Люблю!

Оргазм подступал к горлу, скручивая тело в один высоковольтный провод, чтобы вот-вот ударить ослепительной белой вспышкой, но в последний миг Тони протянул руку, и черная кожаная манжета упала на пол, а Стив сперва задохнулся, а потом заскулил на одной высокой ноте. Тони стиснул в пальцах его многострадальный сосок и потянулся было к члену, но опоздал: Стива выгнуло дугой, и копившееся электричество ударило Тони в пах и в сердце, вышибая дух.

Когда способность соображать и шевелиться более-менее вернулась к Тони, он обнаружил, что Стив уже избавился от кляпа, перебрался на соседнее сиденье и почти прикончил кофе. Тони слабо порадовался, что подставка в его лимузине обладала эффектом термоса и сохраняла напиток горячим или холодным — в зависимости от исходной температуры. Он шумно вздохнул, и Стив тут же протянул ему второй стакан.

— Мы уже на месте? — спросил Тони, прихлебывая свой американо.

— Да, Хэппи говорит, мы в гараже Сити-Холла. Нас ждут в Губернаторском зале через двадцать минут. Тони, ты шантажировал мэра?

— Любой американец имеет право заключить брак в ратуше, — лениво отозвался Тони. — Я просто попросил Билла* о небольшой услуге в связи с особыми обстоятельствами. Билл — хороший парень, он проникся нашей проблемой.

— Если бы ты согласился…

— Стив, — проникновенно сказал Тони, — ты хочешь маленькую скромную свадьбу только для своих. Но твой Барнс закончит реабилитацию не раньше, чем через три месяца, а я… Можешь смеяться, но я отчаянно боюсь, что нам помешают. Какие-нибудь безумные злодеи, пришельцы, космические пони-людоеды свалятся нам на голову именно в этот день исключительно по закону подлости. Я хочу стать твоим официальным супругом как можно скорее, но если мы просто явимся в брачный офис мэрии, через пять минут вся страна будет знать, что Тони Старк и Капитан Америка решили втихомолку расписаться. За нами начнут следить в десять, сто раз интенсивнее, чем сейчас, папарацци облепят место, которое мы выберем для церемонии, как мухи, будут терроризировать наших близких. А Тони Старк и Стив Роджерс, которые пришли на встречу к мэру Нью-Йорка — гораздо более скучное событие, уж поверь.

— Я бы не назвал его скучным.

— В этом и был смысл, — мурлыкнул Тони и погладил Стива по колену. — Будет, что вспомнить.

Румянец на скулах Стива выглядел настолько привлекательным, что Тони чуть было не махнул рукой на все и всяческие церемонии в пользу еще одного раунда.

— Тони, потерпи еще час. Потом…

— Потом ты обещал мне два дня безудержного супружеского секса, и я намерен использовать каждую минуту, мой дорогой почти-муж.

— Одевайся, Тони! — Стив притворно нахмурился и потянулся за чехлом, в котором хранился его костюм. — Я же не зря платил тридцать пять долларов за брачную лицензию. Где она, кстати?

— У Хэппи, и кольца тоже у него.

Тони сам выбрал два силиконовых кольца телесного цвета, практически незаметных на руке. И пусть Стив посмеивался, пусть. На официальную церемонию у них будут настоящие кольца, но Тони очень хотелось иметь этот маленький, глупый, устаревший знак любви, который обещал такое желанное «Вместе».

Когда они привели себя в порядок и были готовы выходить, Стив потянулся к Тони и нежно, почти целомудренно поцеловал его в уголок губ.

— Тони, сегодня было очень горячо, мне очень понравилось, правда. Но давай на свадьбе не увлекаться экстремальными сексуальными практиками? 

— Ладно. Ты из меня веревки вьешь, — пробормотал Тони и вернул поцелуй. Все равно перед церемонией будет еще мальчишник, а насчет него Тони не собирался давать невыполнимых обещаний.

*Билл — Билл де Блазио, мэр Нью-Йорка


End file.
